Papa?
by unwantedwishable
Summary: A monologue of nine, soon to be ten, year old Alfred Jones. That wakes to find himself in a different and strange place.. He doesn't understand why he's there and just wants the company of his father, Arthur..


Papa!? Papa?... Papa...  
Papa, where are you? Why am I in such an uncomfortable jacket that I can't move in? It's really cold and the tears on my cheeks are dry. I sometimes hear footsteps come near the padded room I'm in, but they soon fade away.  
I just... Scream your name, papa! Why don't you answer me?.. Papa...  
Soon, two doctors walk in, one tall and slender, the other is fat and neckless. I cried out for you.. But you didn't come for me.. You ways said you'd be there for me.. You lied to me... Why? How could you? I couldn't do anything! They pinned me down and did... Cruel things. I cried for you papa for hours..I hate it papa..  
...

A few days passed, I can tell from a small dirty window in the upper left hand corner. It's far out of my reach, and it also doesn't help that I'm still in this stupid jacket. Papa, when can I come out? I didn't do anything wrong... I think... Is it about that Frenchman that you said you hated? It makes me sad.. Please papa.. Let me out.  
The doctors come back and for me and gave me two large, and clear pills in my mouth. It's had no taste until I bite into it and accidentally break it in half. I scream from the song and pain of the liquid in my mouth. It stings! It's stings, papa! I'm in pain, come help me' you always said you take care of me when I'm hurt papa.. You lied to me.. Again...  
...

Soon, a new man comes in, he has no ketchup stains on his clothing like the other doctors. Instead he looks like a certain French guy I know. But it can't be him. The man asks me a few questions about you, papa. He asks if you ever hit me... Or touched me.. I thought for a moment.. Since you lied to me, I must lie to them about you.. I told them you hit me daily and touched me too. I described the touching with detail from what I remember in an adult magazine that I found in your bedroom. The doctor actually believes me and seems shocked.  
He soon leaves.  
...

Soon, my birthday come and I just turned ten. The only way I knew it was my birthday was the two evil doctors came in and gave me a birthday cake. I was forced to eat it with my arms stuck in the jacket. I got the white vanilla frosting on my face and they laughed, they spoke in French so I couldn't make out what they were saying. But the looks on their faces.. Scared me.. Their glare at me felt dirty and became more uncomfortable around them, once the cake was finished, they continued to do cruel things to me. They took off the only clothing I was wearing, my pants, and touched me like what I said you "did to me" they swore at me... But I didn't care. I just stared at them and waited it to he over because I knew something would happen..  
...

Oh papa, I really miss you. Why won't you come here?.. I promise nothing bad will happen anymore, I promise! I... Promise.. I promise not to feel that way anymore. The.. Warm.. _Angry feeling that tingles down my neck_.. That.. Anger that I can't control! As I look over.. I notice a knife, a knife that was covered in frosting from the day before. The doctors seemed had forgotten it.. How stupid.. I wiggle to the sharp blade and take it in between my legs. I just stare and see my small reflection.. But everything turns red, Suddenly I felt my lips quiver into a smile... My eyesight turned blurry. All I thought if and remember was when I plunged the knife into his chest... I also remember the horrid look on his pale face. His crystal blue eyes deep in shock, pain and horror, but mostly shock. I raised my ban once again and repeatedly stabbed his chest, deep bough so blood gushed out all over me and stab my way to his heart, I couldn't stop. I... I giggled madly then bursts into laughter' I couldn't stop! I couldn't ago! I started screaming in joy as I ripped his chest open!' I even used my own hands to pry open his chest. His scream echoed off the wall as he apologized to me in French for no reason. I simply ignored him as I stabbed through his tender muscles and used my hand to rip them open also. His bloody cries and screams only gave.. IT more power and fuel. I had become so happy and joyful as I saw his insides. His heart was beating fast until I stabbed right through the organ. Suddenly life escaped from Francis's eyes and he became silent. Happiness and adrenaline rushed through my veins. I laughed and cut out each organ and placed them neatly on the bloody hardwood floor, my hands covered in my new favorite color... My white blouse isn't pure either anymore... I felt so... Happy and excited like I did a great large achievement... Papa would... Papa would be so proud? I thought during the time. But soon you walked in papa, and you stated at the dead, bloody French nation then at me, I looked up at you with a wide smile and large hopeful eyes as if you were going to praise me. But now I realize the truth... You sent me here... Soon, the doctor came in and in going to he realized tomorrow. He luckily didn't notice the knife which made me glad... It shall be a nice gift for you papa.. A very nice gift indeed...


End file.
